justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rebellion
The Rebellion is a faction in Just Cause 3. Description The leader of the rebellion is Mario, one of Rico's friends from when he lived in Medici. The faction was reported to be "failing" until the arrival of Rico. The Rebellion utilizes captured military vehicles as well as shotguns and other captured weapons. Based on promotional screenshots, their faction color is light blue. The rebellion doesn't have a proper name as such. They're always referred to as "the rebels" / "the rebellion". Roland Lesterlin called it simply "The rebellion" in some pre-release interview. The beginning cut-scene in Welcome Home shows Dimah as "Brains of the Rebellion". The rebellion HQ in Insula Fonte is Cava de Rebelles. At Insula Dracon it's Grotta Contrabandero. In Insula Striate it's Refugio Umbra. As seen in the game, they're constantly helping Rico against the Medici Military and D.R.M. soldiers, since they can match these enemies with the stolen military vehicles. Most rebel vehicles are painted with the insignia over the three stars, shark-like patterns and bull horns (a reference to ancient Medician culture and religion) on the front end, giving them a menacing look and a blue roof. For aircraft, however, these are just painted with a plain light blue and the insignia, giving them a "normal" look. From the start of the game, they control the provinces of Soros, Umbra and Cauda. They also control the Unnamed outpost at N 40 47.840 E 5 46.790. The rebellion symbol comes from an ancient Medician religion that worshiped bulls. An ancient temple with a bull altar can be seen on the northern coast of Plagia. The altar has new potted plants around it, indicating recent activity. Another similar shrine with two large bull statues is at the Grotta Contrabandero base. There's a board with detailed rebel plans on the beach near the aircraft carrier. The same set of plans can also spawn at random other places inside the rebel bases, but when that happens there will be a few rebels standing in front of it and blocking the view. One of the maps shows the location of Medici, but it's incorrectly shown to be several hundred kilometers north of the actual location (as proven by coordinates). They always have the slogans "Liberar Salrosa" and "Se revoltar" on their vehicles, which could translate into "Liberate the island of devils" and "Revolt". Members and allies According to D.R.M. propaganda that is broadcasted from Stria Switzo Propagandas, "Rebels can be identified by their long hair, sunglasses and baseless idealism." *Mario - Leader and Vehicle Specialist. *Rico Rodriguez - Professional Gunman. *Dimah Ali Umar al-Masri (a.k.a. "Brains of the Rebellion") - A female "brilliant scientist" who invented Rico Rodriguez's Wingsuit and who mods the explosive weapons. *Rosa Manuela - "Exiled populist leader". According to Di Ravello tapes, she was running against president Dante in an election and would have won, but Di Ravello managed to seize power just before the election and legal transition of power. Later she takes over as leader of the Rebellion from Mario. *Many soldiers. Weapons *U-39 Plechovka. *U-55S Pozhar. *U-96 Kladivo. *Urga Vdova 89. *USV 45 Sokol. *UVK-13. *Vehicle mounted weapons (Urga Bkolos 2100, CS Odjur) Vehicles During free-roam: *Military vehicles at Military bases in Medici are instantly replaced by rebellion-marked versions when the base is 100% complete. *Stria Obrero with an EMP bomb - Is parked at Refugio Umbra. *As explained in Mario's Rebel Drops, any vehicle you deliver to a rebel controlled garage will become available for Rebel drop, however most of these vehicles will still be in civilian colors. *Stria Facocero - Parked at many Checkpoints and Liberated town police stations as well as military bases. Can also appear in traffic. The armed version is unique to the faction. *Weimaraner - Same as above. Does not appear in traffic. *Stria Obrero - Same as above. Does not appear in traffic. *Urga Szturm 63A - Same as above. Can appear in traffic. *Urga Ogar 7 V8 - Same as above. Does not appear in traffic. *Custode 29 - In water traffic and guarding various liberated ports. *CS Navajo - Guarding various liberated bases. *Urga Hrom D - Same as above. *Rebel Corvette - Guarding various liberated Military Ports. *CS Powerrun 77 - Same as above. *CS7 Thunderhawk - Guarding Vulture and Griphon once liberated. Possibly bases too. Can also be seen taking off from said bases and Falco Maxime: Centcom. *U-7 Dravec - Same as above. Can replace or fly with the CS7. *CS Baltdjur - Can only be seen in the Random Encounter called Convoy Rescue. It is driven by a Military soldier. In missions: *CS Powerrun 77 - Featured in Connect the Dots. *Stria Facocero - Featured in Welcome Home and other missions. *Stria Obrero with an EMP bomb - Featured in A Long and Dangerous Road. *Urga Bkolos 2100 - Featured in Missile Cowboy, Tangled Up In Blue, and The Shatterer of Worlds. *Urga Hrom D - Featured in Connect the Dots. *Urga Szturm 63A - Featured in A Long and Dangerous Road and other missions. *Weimaraner - Featured in Welcome Home and other missions. Memorable and/or interesting quotes Some of these quotes provide information relevant to the Timeline of the Just Cause universe and to generally interesting Medici/Civilian life trivia that can not be obtained anywhere else. *"My brother is in the General's army. He says power and order are the true tenets of freedom. We don't talk anymore." *While the army is their enemy, they will sometimes express sympathy for the soldiers. *They may sometimes say that they recognize a soldier that they killed and that they grew up together. *A woman might sometimes say they Rebellion watches some American TV show very often, but apparently every episode, some character is killed off, making her very frustrated. *A relatively common one includes some rebel saying he/she had a family up North, but Di Ravello burned it down (for whatever reason). He then says The Rebellion is his only family now. *A rebel could sometimes say "We had a captured soldier kill himself the other day. He was probably too afraid of the army's interrogation techniques. May he rest in peace." **If this were so, then the interrogation techniques are likely to be very harsh, thus likely drawing condemnation from the United Nations, and possibly even risking a UN invasion. Of course, Medici is never invaded in-game (unless you buy the Sky Fortress DLC). *Another rebel might say something along the lines of "You know, The Rebellion gives us good stuff, but why can't they give us a rest every once in a while? I got three hours of sleep in a month! It's starting to work on my brain." **If this were so, then it could translate into 1 hour of sleep per every 240 hours, which is very insufficient for anyone. *They will so discuss how they can prevent that someone else takes Di Ravello's place. *"My mother used to call me a rebel as a child. I wonder if she regrets that now?" *Also, some say that their mother express concern about their children being soldiers. *They might ask if you have been to a Garage, and they want to come with you the next time you go. *Sometimes, a rebel will wonder how they can prevent somebody else from becoming the "new general" (or in other words, prevent the next leader from becoming a "new" Sebastiano Di Ravello). *Some rebels wonder what to do after the war is all over, but at least the rebellion keeps them busy for the moment. Trivia *Rico will say "I need to be more careful." after shooting a rebel. *Rico can get some rebels inside his vehicle if he blows the horn near them. *It is interesting to note that while some vehicles have the Rebellion flag hastily painted on, some of their captured vehicles (like the Urga Hrom Ds or Imperator Bavarium Tanks) are completely painted. *There is no proper name for this group. In game they are always called "the rebellion", or "rebels". *As some rebels are wearing body armor and are capable of driving military vehicles, it could be that many are former members of the Medici Military or Black Hand. *This resistance organization seems to have some minor resemblance to several Kurdish armed groups (like the YPG or Euphrates Volcano), or Free Syrian Army or even the IRA, but this group closely resembles South American rebels such as FARC. However as noted, this group is not a guerrilla organization. The Rebellion fights for liberty and democracy instead of Communism which some Guerrilla groups are about. They also directly engage their enemies in open combat instead of using guerrilla methods, which would give aptly name them as they are. This group also isn't a terrorist group because they do not harm civilians and are only target military/political opponents. *After a recent update, rebels can now directly commandeer military vehicles used by their enemies. Examples include Alte Potentia and Falco Maxime: Centcom (see articles for details). Gallery JC3_rebellion_flag_(on_a_flagpole).png|Their flag on a town flagpole, after a town liberation. Presumably this becomes the flag of Medici after Di Ravello is defeated. JC3 rebellion symbol.png|Their flag on the side of a Stria Facocero. JC3 Rebel flag (on a vertical flag pole).png|On a vertical flag pole, as seen at some outposts. Bull altar at a temple.png|The bull altar at a temple in northern Plagia. JC3 Rebeles Trucks.jpg|Rebellion members arriving at a scene. The vehicle is a Weimaraner W3. JC3 Rebels Rain Rear.jpg|Rebellion members. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (front view), blowing up a helicopter.png|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (side view).jpg|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Stria Facocero.png|Rico and two rebels on a Stria Facocero. Note the Mounted Gun. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|A Urga Szturm 63A Hijacked from the Medici Military. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Fighting the Medici Police Department. Note that this pic will never appear in the game. Rico, Mario and Teo.png|Rico, Mario, and Teo. JC3 roadblock.png|A captured Stria Obrero ramming through a seemingly impregnable roadblock of dual CS Odjurs. CS Baltdjur (rear and inside, rebel girls).png|CS Baltdjur and 3 rebel women. Porto Vena.png|Rebel boats as support at Porto Vena. JC3 SAM train.png|A captured Urga Bkolos 2100 towing two reprogrammed SAMs. Grotta Contrabandero (carrier side).png|One of their bases at Grotta Contrabandero. Grotta Contrabandero (cave dock).png|One of their Corvettes. Grotta Contrabandero (bull shrine).png|The bull shrine at Grotta Contrabandero. JC3 rebel plans.png|Rebel plans. JC3 rebel girls playing cards at Vico Spigola.png|Rebel women playing cards at Vico Spigola. Their Scorpion cards of chaos are among the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. JC3 rebel meeting.png|At least a half of the rebel character models at a meeting. JC3 Very tired rebel woman.png|Rebel women are very enthusiastic, but not very strong. Either that, or she's very tired. See also: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Rebels arm wrestling.png JC3 Rico and 2 rebels.jpg|Rico and 2 rebels. The rebels are wearing similar clothing. Video Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 3